Tables and like elevated surfaces are often difficult for being accessed by a person in a wheelchair. For example, armrests and portions of a frame of a wheelchair can inhibit a person in a wheelchair from being positioned close enough to the table or like work surface to effectively utilize the table for eating, working, and the like
The present disclosure relates to systems for configuring tables and like structures for facilitating access by a person in a wheelchair.